Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a powder container for containing powder for image formation, supplied to an image forming apparatus, such as, a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction machine including at least two of these functions; a supply device to supply powder from the powder container; and an image forming apparatus including same.
Description of the Related Art
There are image forming apparatuses that develop electrostatic latent images formed on a latent image bearer by a development device using developer such as toner, thereby forming images. In such image forming apparatuses, toner inside the development device is consumed in image formation. Accordingly, a toner container serving as a powder container is typically used to contain toner supplied to the development device.
For example, JP-2011-076064-A proposes a toner container, as a powder container, employing a slidable shutter to close a toner outlet formed therein. Specifically, when the shutter is positioned to cover the toner outlet, a stopper provided to the shutter is latched to the toner container, thereby preventing movement of the shutter. The stopper can be released by pushing a releasing member therefor. Thus, the shutter can be prevented from being moved accidentally from the toner outlet. Therefore, users can be inhibited from accidentally opening the toner outlet, and scattering of toner from the toner outlet can be inhibited.